Alana Loren
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Alana Loren within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Description: Straight black hair falls down Alana's back and across her shoulders, often the breeze catching the locks to blow it across her cheeks. Her dark blues eyes stand out from the delicate traces of makeup. Pale with soft features that stand out in her beauty. Delicate brows arch out over her eyes. On the shy side, Alana stays on the quiet side unless spoken too. Though normal hight, about five four she seems on the smaller side, her body on the more delicate side. Thinking both casual and dressy Alana is wearing a grey and red panneled dress. Red panels curve and cling to her light curves while the grey encases the front and back of the dress. A low neckline just gives the hint of a cleevage while the three-quarter length sleeves leave her shoulders bare and fall just past her elbows. The skirt is of the dress is tight, no running for her this evening. Alana Loren is a young children's author with three books to her name and contracts with her publisher to write more. She has fameous within the family communities. OOC: Striking looks 2 (Stunning), Fame (Family communities) 1 '''Rumor has it ... * Rumour has it Alana has found a new Chosen! Maybe now she won't be so sad... * Alana Loren was uplifted by Castle on the 25th of January, 2014. Didn't they meet like two days before that? * Something has made Alana super cold and distant lately. She only warms up when a ghoul is snuggling on her. ** Not true, have you seen her with her new pet Mortal, Marcus? She acts like a school girl! *** Openly admitted to have a romantic/intimate relationship with the mortal, Marcus. We'll see how long they stay boyfriend and girlfriend, it's just a matter of time until Alana sinks her fangs into her new toy. * Looks like Alana is following her Sire's spiral out of control - blood drunk in public, and acting out in Elysium, she's only one step away from going Frenzy-ruled like Castle. **but she has calmed down since his death. **How else was she supposed to get her sire's attention but to act out? It didn't work. *Callum is saying he's her "foster sire." Whoah, that's sudden! **...it's no secret she calls him Daddy. ** She joined him for the kitten rescuing missions! She has a soft spot for stray animals. * Alana doesn't seem to stand shoulder to shoulder with the rest of her clan. She's young, so maybe it's that, but she claims not to approve of or use any of her clan powers. * So her supposed "foster sire" is leaving. Wonder how she'll react to that. 'Family' Castle.jpg|Victor Castle (Sire)|link=Firouz Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|Samuel Richardson (Brother)|link=Sam Richardson Tara Lynn.jpg|Seda Bathory (Aunt)|link=Seda Bathory Caterina Murino.jpg|Katya Grey (Cousin)|link=Katya Grey Wes Studi.jpg|James Aaron (Cousin)|link=James Aaron